Games
by Skylarcat
Summary: House and Cuddy are playing games again, and this time it ends with a "bang"! :
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** GAMES  
**Author:** Skylarcat  
**Classification:** Huddy Chapter Fic  
**Rating**: R  
**Feedback:** Yes, please.  
**Summary:** Cuddy and House are playing games…uh, oh…looks like it ends with a "BANG"!! :)  
**Note:** House and Cuddy are characters that belong to David Shore, Fox Broadcasting, and Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions. Yes, I have used them without permission. However, no copyright infringement is intended. And I will return them intact and a lot more satisfied.

_**Games: 1.) An amusement or pastime; 2.) A competitive activity involving skill, chance, or endurance and played according to a set of rules for the amusement of the players or spectators, and 3.) The number of points required to win a game.**_

**Chapter One:**

She was a woman on a mission. The red stiletto heels that she wore screamed angrily against the hard concrete as she made her way through the hospital. Even the way that her hips swayed in her tight black pencil skirt announced that she wasn't in the mood to be messed with. A few fellow colleagues noticed her nearing and quickly dodged out of her way. Recognizing that now wasn't the time to approach her, and who ever her intended victim was, well god-bless them.

She rounded the corner at a feverish pace. The fluorescent lights that flickered above her head did little to hide the scowl on her lips. She eyed the hospital corridors, like an eagle in search of prey. Finally, she located her intended target standing at the nurse's station.

His tall frame labored lazily against the desk, using the handle of his cane, he pulled the jar of lollipops in his direction. She watched with a frown as he dug his hand into the jar, selecting a handful of cherry flavored suckers then stuffed the candy into his coat pocket.

"House," she practically shouted. "I want to see you in my office." She neared her office, swinging the door opened forcefully then turned back in his direction. "NOW," she shouted at him, her arm lifting and pointing in the direction of her office.

He had managed to retrieve a red patient folder and now regarded it as a shield to his face, peering over the top of it to stare at her. She narrowed her eyes and arched her shoulders back, gaining more height. She placed her hands on her hips, announcing to him that she was in total administrator mode and not in the mood to play games.

Her stance must have worked for he lowered the file in realization that he had been caught and that there was nowhere for him to retreat. She mused that he probably hadn't even read the patient file in which he held.

He rolled his eyes as he discerningly wedged the folder into the black tray then reached for his cane succumbing to her direction. "Ready for a little afternoon delight," he asked as he neared in a voice loud enough for the whole hospital to hear. She watched as a few spectators smirked at his comment.

She narrowed her eyes even further, still pointing in the direction of her office. Her Prada clad foot began to tap in annoyance as he took his time approaching her. As he lumbered past her, he made sure to brush up against her; his attempt to fuel the rumors that already circulated about them sleeping together. He paused briefly to smile down at her.

She took a step back, allowing space between them and occupied herself with straightening her blouse. Finally, he was in her office and she turned to close her office door, catching the amused expressions of several nurses. She glared at them before slamming the door shut.

She watched as House took his familiar seat and sighed as she headed towards her desk. She stared at him for a moment, contemplating on why they insisted on playing these games with one another. Obviously, he got off from having her yell at him. That was the only reason she could think of on why he deliberately tried to annoy her. However, games were played by two and she often was a willing participate in these games. So what was her excuse?

She moved a few files around on her desk as she took her own seat, glancing in his direction, she shook her head. "House, how many times do I have to tell you that you can't threaten a patient just because he won't…" she paused, realizing that he wasn't paying any attention to her. She followed the path of his eyes to the cove of her cleavage. "House, stop staring at my breasts,' she snapped.

His eyes slowly made their way back up to her face; his lips turning up in a devious smirk as he leaned back in his chair. "Well stop having the girls out for display," he stated. "If you don't want me to stare then put them away."

The sudden urge to punch him washed over her like a spring tide riding along the shore. She gripped the edge of her desk tightly; her knuckles turning a shade paler. Her lips drew downward. "You're such a sexist pig," she commented as she leaned forward, placing her chin in her hand.

He shrugged. "And you enjoy using your sexuality to get what you want." His eyes glistened with amusement as he reached into his coat pocket and retrieved a single red lollipop. His eyes never left her as he pulled the plastic wrapper off then allowed it to drop on her office floor. He gave her a slight smile before placing the sucker into his mouth.

So this is how he wanted to play, she thought as she gradually stood from her chair. Her eyes momentarily rested on the trash he left on her floor as she made her way to the front of her desk. "You're picking that up," she informed him.

His blue eyes appeared to laugh at her from under dark lashes. He glanced at the wrapper for a moment then turned to her. "Or what?" He questioned.

She leaned against her desk and crossed her arms. She weighed the pros and cons on punching one of her employees and decided that a lawsuit wouldn't be in her best interest. "You just earned more clinic hours," she informed him; her voice affirmative.

He snorted then shrugged, motioning with his cane in her direction. "Just add them to the other hours that I have no intention of ever doing."

If she was keeping track, which she wasn't, then he would have just scored the first point in this little game of theirs. If she was playing this little game with him, which she wasn't, or that she would admit, she would need to up the ante.

She lifted her leg, resting her foot on the arm of his chair and watched as his eyes instinctively went to the bare skin of her calf. He swallowed which caused the lollipop to hang loosely from his lips, and she chose that moment to strike. Swiftly, she grabbed the lollipop before he had time to respond and held it just out of his reach. So perhaps she would play his game just this once.

"Hey! No fair," he pouted. He reached high for the lollipop, but she was a little quicker and turned causing him to miss his target. She shook her head at him.

He sighed as he retreated back into his chair, eyeing her curiously. "You do know you just proved me right."

She lowered her foot from his chair and narrowed her eyes slightly confused. "And how's that?" she asked.

He leaned forward, offering her a smile. "You just used your sexuality to get what you wanted." He pointed his finger into her chest and added, "And you enjoyed it."

She frowned as her mind contemplated his words. Perhaps he did have a point. She glanced at the lollipop she still held and shrugged. "Oh well," she mumbled, taking the cherry flavored candy and placing it into her own mouth.

She could her him inhale as she continued to lap at the hard candy. She slowly pulled the sucker back and forth between her lips, fully enjoying the taste of cherry upon her tongue. His mouth was slightly agape, watching her carefully.

Now, again, if she was keeping track, then she definitely just scored a point making them dead even.

She swirled her tongue around the base of the lollipop then pointed the hard candy at him. "Don't you have work do?" she asked.

A slight cough escaped his throat and she watched as he fidgeted in his seat, pulling slightly at his pants. She lowered her eyes to his lap and noticed what the problem was. "Oh," she announced as the corner of her lips turned upward. "Either your cane is now in your pants or you're just happy to see me."

"Oh real nice," he muttered, shaking his head at her. "This is a medical condition." Her brow shot up. "Besides," he added. "You don't play fair."

She shrugged. "So sue me." She placed the lollipop back into her mouth and headed in the direction of her office door. Before opening the door, she turned back in his direction. "I'll eh, leave you to um, release the tension if you know what I mean." She gestured to his lap.

He wore an amused expression as he informed her, "This isn't over, Cuddy."

She smiled, knowing that he was right. She might have won this battle, but the war was far from being over and only one of them would be victorious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Once again she was a woman on a mission. Her heels slammed angrily upon the hospital corridor as she made her way to his office. She didn't bother to knock, instead stormed into his office, slamming the door shut behind her. Any other sane person would have been startled from the sound, but oh no, not him. Then again, he had been expecting her, knew she would come. After all it was a game to him.

She watched as he leaned over his desk, flipping through a medical journal, paying her no mind.

She took a few steps further into his office, her hands resting on her hips. "House, where are my keys?"

He finally glanced up at her, expressing puzzlement over her question, as though he didn't have the slightly clue on what she was talking about.

She drew in a breath, already preparing to do battle with him. "House, don't even!" She fumed, pointing her finger at him accusingly. "Give me my damn keys!"

He closed the medical journal he had been reading and tossed it to the shelf that rested near his desk. He then gathered his cane which rested on his chair and pointed it towards her chest. "Maybe you dropped them in that mound of cleavage."

She waved her arms exasperatedly in front of her. He was like a splinter that just had to irritate the hell out of her. "You know, sometimes you behave like a five-year old."

"What mom?" he mocked, stepping closer to her.

She tilted her chin, eyeing him in annoyance. "I'm being serious."

"As am I," he stated, taking a few more steps in her direction. "I can help you search for them, if you like." He reached his hand out towards the route of her breasts.

"Don't even think about it," she said as she swatted his hand away. "I should fire you right now."

"And where's the fun in that?" he asked, reaching for his leather jacket that rested on the back of his chair.

"Believe me," she said, watching as he pulled on his jacket. "It would be great fun."

He zipped up his jacket then lowered, switching his computer off. "I'll give you a ride home."

She stepped up to his desk and lifted a few folders up, searching for her keys. She sighed, not finding them. She knew they wouldn't be there. That would be too easy. She lifted a brow, wondering what kind of game he was playing with her this time.

"I said I would give you a ride," he repeated, taking a folder from her and placing back to the spot which she had moved it from. "Under one condition," he added.

She snorted, knowing where this was heading. "House, I'm not going to sleep with you."

He pretended to be hurt over her accusation, placing his hand over his heart as though her words had wounded him. She rolled her eyes.

He pulled open one of his desk drawers and collected a few of his belongings. "We'll see about that," he mumbled, placing his wallet in his pocket. She rolled her eyes again.

"But that wasn't what I was going to say," he commented as he lumbered past her towards the office door. "Was going to say that you'll have to ride on the back of my motorcycle."

She fought back the urge to laugh. "Or you could give me back my keys." She held out her hand to him. He gave her a hi-five. "House, come on," she pleaded. Judging by the look he gave her, there was no way in hell that she would be seeing her keys anytime soon.

She sighed. "House, I am wearing a skirt." She was hoping that logic would help her win this game.

His eyes wondered along her body. "So you are." He grinned. "Hike it up," he suggested, wiggling his brows at her. "It wouldn't be the first time you've…"

"House, shut-up!" She shook her head, weighing her options. She could call a taxi, but she didn't think it was fair that she would have to spend the money when it was House who took her keys. She could tear his office apart in search of them, but knowing House like she did; he wouldn't hide the keys in a place where she could find them. She shrugged. "Fine," she mumbled, rolling her eyes. "Lets go, but if you breathe a word of this to anyone…I'll kill you."

She followed a few paces behind him as he led the way to the parking lot. She paused slightly as they neared her car. She couldn't help but give it a longing stare as she past the vehicle and headed towards his motorcycle.

"Here," he said.

She turned, noting the helmet he held out to her. She made a face as she snatched it out of his hand. Clearly, he was amused with the situation. She jerked the helmet on and attempted to snap the straps under her chin with no avail. "Damnit," she grunted, growing annoyed, and pulling at the straps.

He smiled at her. "Let me," he said, reaching for the two tiny straps and buckling them into place under her chin with little effort. She frowned which caused him to snort. He patted her on the top of the helmet. "Let's roll." He climbed onto the motorcycle and glanced over his shoulder, waiting for her to join him.

She scrunched up her face as she carefully approached the back of his bike; her heels clicking on the pavement. She reached down and hiked her skirt up slightly. She attempted to climb on the back of his bike, but realized that her skirt still hindered her. She sighed in annoyance and hiked it up further.

She glanced up, catching him smirking at her and decided that one day she would punch him squarely in the jaw. This time, however, she was able to climb on.

"Hold on," he advised her, and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You might want to hold on a little lower," he said.

She made sure to punch him hard on the back. "Ouch," he mumbled as he pulled out of the parking lot.

A short while later, in reality, but to her, too long to be riding on the back of a motorcycle with so much thigh exposed, that she was sure that a cop would pull them over for indecent exposure; they finally arrived in front of her house.

She quickly climbed off the bike and pulled her skirt back down in place. She unclasped her helmet and practically threw it at him. "I'll see you tomorrow," she bided him farewell and headed in the direction of her house. Of course, he followed her.

She paused at her door, feeling his presence directly behind her. "Goodnight, House," she said as she turned, planting her hands on his shoulders and pushing him in the direction of his bike.

She heard him sigh as she watched him retreat towards his bike. She shook her head and turned back towards her front door.

"Hey, Cuddy," he voiced.

Her shoulders dropped. He just didn't know when to give it a rest. She turned once more in his direction to find him throwing something to her. She reached out a hand and caught the object easily. She glanced down, noticing her keys. "House!"

He gave her a huge grin. "I won," he informed her.

She shook her head, unlocking her door; she shot him a glance over her shoulder. "No, you didn't," she stated.

"How's that?" he asked, leaning on his cane.

"You're still not getting to sleep with me. Goodnight, House," she said, stepping inside her house and shutting the door, but not before watching his smile fade from his face. Oh yes, she won again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

"I can't believe you watch this crap," she announced from the doorway of the hospital lounge. She stared at House from where he sat on the sofa, his feet planted on the coffee table, the remote laying on the cushion next to him. "You're needed in the Clinic," she informed him.

He tilted his head back; glancing up at her. "Yeah, I'll get right on that."

She rolled her eyes as she stepped up behind the couch, staring at the television and the soap which held his attention. She had seen enough. She attempted to snatch the remote control, but he was faster and grabbed it out of her reach. "Not a supporter of the Arts, Cuddy?" he asked.

She narrowed her eyes at the screen as she took a seat next to him. "This hardly constitutes as Art," she informed him.

She lifted a brow as she watched an older man begin to make out with a much younger woman on the television. She held back her tongue as a reference of Cameron came to mind. Just then an older woman came onto the screen and screamed at the couple that they shouldn't be kissing, informing the couple that the older man was the younger woman's father. She actually snorted loudly then.

"Shh," House huffed; his eyes wide, regarding the screen with great interest.

Cuddy leaned across the coffee table, scooping up House's red coffee mug. She sat back, allowing her own feet to rest upon the coffee table, and took a sip.

House glared at her from the corner of his eye. "Umm," he stated, "Mine." He pointed in the direction of the coffee mug in which she held.

She shrugged and took another drink.

"Mine; meaning don't drink," he said reaching for the mug, but she pulled it out of his reach.

She took another drink, eyeing him playfully. "Bite me," she told him, when she noticed that he was still glaring at her.

He smiled and she realized then that it was clearly a bad choice of words on her part "No problem," he whispered, leaning forward.

His lips found the soft skin of the cove of her neck. "House!" She yelped, pushing his shoulders back. He continued the assault, his teeth scraping across her delicate flesh. She actually moaned. Damn him. "House," she repeated, this time her voice tone softer and less in protest.

At that moment, the lounge door flew opened and Cuddy glanced up horrified as a young doctor entered the room. His eyes grew wide at the sight of House and Cuddy on the sofa.

"Oh, sorry! Didn't mean to interrupt," the young doctor said; his face expressing a look of embarrassment.

Cuddy quickly pulled away from House, already standing to her feet. Her mind racing; how would she ever be able to explain this?

House glanced up at the young doctor, clearly annoyed. "Next time knock!"

"Look," Cuddy spoke, attempting to explain what exactly it was that the young doctor had interrupted. She shot House a glare, clearly trying to warn him to shut-up.

"Well next time I suggest getting a room that way I wouldn't have to worry about knocking," the young doctor snapped back at House.

Cuddy grew silent. What the hell was going on here? The situation was getting out of hand. And judging from the look on House's face, things were about to get worst.

House was now wearing a huge grin and nodding towards the young doctor with appreciation. "Nice. I like you, kid," he said; then pointed at Cuddy. "The Dean here likes doing it in the hospital. She quite the exhibitionist."

Cuddy's mouth fell agape. "House," she warned, punching him hard on the shoulder.

"Ouch," he mumbled, rubbing a hand over his bruised shoulder and glaring up at her.

The young doctor shook his head, clearly amused and left before Cuddy could redirect him.

"Oh that's rich, House; just fuel the rumors that we are sleeping together," she snapped at him.

"I have a reputation to uphold," he informed her, once more turning to watch the television.

She shook her head, and walked to the door.

"I believe the score is now two to one," his voice called out behind her.

She paused, silently acknowledging that he had just scored a point, and shrugged. "I'm still winning." Noting his facial expression, she smirked, quite satisfied and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

"You want to perform what tests?" She asked, following him into the male bathroom.

He stood at the sink, washing his hands. He glanced over his shoulder, lifting a brow in her direction. "Following me in the bathroom…AGAIN. This is starting to become a routine, Cuddy."

She shook her head, annoyed at his arrogance. "No, what's becoming a routine is you insisting on wasting the hospital's money on pointless tests."

He shut the water off and shook his hands, eyeing her in the mirror. "They're not pointless," he remarked, limping his way to the lavatory. "You mind?" He asked.

She walked over to the sink and reached her hand under the faucet, allowing the water to come on and then laughed. As though she would actually leave. She wasn't nearly finished ripping him a new one.

"The patient didn't come in with heart problems," she told him, shrugging her shoulders.

"We don't know that unless we run these tests," he said, tilting his head back. He bent his legs a few times in hopes of willing himself to actually go to the bathroom.

She eyed his back, smiling to herself over the fact that he wasn't able to go with her standing in the bathroom, watching him. "No, we don't just run any tests because we feel like it. We run tests because the patient's symptoms constitute such conclusions that lead to diagnosis, not just random hunches."

He sighed loudly, clearly annoyed at his inability to go while she was present. He tilted his head, glaring at her. "You want to hold it? Aim it, hell; shoot it for me?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He glanced down at his penis to make sure she knew exactly what he was making reference to.

She rolled her eyes; a soft laugh escaping from the back of her throat. "I wasn't that impressed with it that one night," she lied. "Now regarding these tests…"

His brow lifted, and he gave up trying to use the bathroom. Zipping up his pants, he walked in her direction, causing her to take a step back; her waist cashing hard into the sink. "If I recall correctly, you sure weren't complaining that night. In fact, if I remember right, you were screaming out my name from the pleasure."

She inhaled sharply; her skin suddenly becoming flush. He stood so close to her that she could feel his warm breath upon her skin. "You're not performing the test," she informed him; her voice quivering. She prayed that he didn't notice.

He reached out his hand, allowing it to linger on her hip; his fingers performing a swirling motion along her hipbone. "We'll see who will win this," he whispered into her ear, and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her.

He smiled then turned away from her, causing her to frown when his hand left her waist. She watched as he opened the bathroom door and peered out into the hall. Lifting his arm over the doorframe, he used his cane to hold the door open for her.

She smiled at the gesture then turned off the water before heading towards him. She was just under his arm, almost out of the bathroom when he spoke very loudly.

"Next time we need to move the action to your office. You're getting too wild to be contained in those small bathroom stalls." He announced loud enough for everyone to hear.

And judging from the way the hospital corridor came to a complete halt; practically everyone indeed heard his comment. Some smirked, others laughed out loud, a few shook their heads.

She could feel her cheeks grow red. As well as her annoyance.

He stepped closer to her. "The score's two to two. We're even."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

She stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around her body. Glancing in the mirror, she noted how tired she looked. That was part of the hazard of being a Dean at a hospital and having to deal with the annoying tactics of a certain doctor. She shook her head as she stepped out into the hall.

"Still hiding the key in the flowerpot, I see." His voice broke through the darkness and even though she knew instantly who it was, she still jumped; startled by his presence.

"House! What the hell are you doing here?" She pulled the knot in her towel tighter and narrowed her eyes at him.

His gazed followed the path down her body, taking in the way she was barely dressed. She noted the sudden lust in his eyes and suddenly shivered.

"I won. I've come to collect my prize." He said, leaning against the wall in her hallway. His eyes once more traveling along her less then there attire approvingly.

"Won what?" She asked; her voice sounding more tired then annoyed.

"Our game." He informed her, walking in her direction, his cane beating against her wood floors.

"Last time I checked we were even." She said, not backing down as he approached. But catching her breath just the same.

"Not for long," he spoke, lifting his cane to where her towel was knotted at her breast. Before she could react, he hooked the handle of his cane in the knot and pulled. The towel came undone and fell in a heap at her feet.

His eyes lowered and took into view her sudden nudity and he smiled.

"House," she yelled, her arms trying to hide her nudity. She went to reach for the towel, but he used his cane to send it flying across the room and out of her reach.

That was it; she had enough of his arrogance. She propelled her hand out, slapping him across the face. "How dare you," she snarled.

At that moment, she noted the look in his eyes. It was a look she never seen on him before. His eyes turned a deep shade of blue, and she couldn't decide if he was mad or turned on. She heard the sound of his cane dropping to the floor, then a second later his hands were on her arms, pinning her against the wall.

"House," she whispered, unable to find her voice, and annoyed at herself for allowing him to get her so arouse.

His lips assaulted her neck and she tilted her head back, allowing him access. She moaned when his hand cupped her breast, and she knew if she didn't stop this soon that she wasn't going to win this game, not that she cared anymore.

"You're wearing too many clothes," she mumbled, her hand already pulling at the hem of his shirt.

He pulled away long enough to remove the garment, then returned to kiss her hard on the lips.

So winning wasn't everything, she decided as her hands worked to unbutton his jeans.

Somehow they managed to work their way onto the floor; her hands working indulgently to rid him of his pants. Finally it was skin upon skin, and he used his hand to spread her legs apart, finding her core with a gentle stroke. She tilted her head back and moaned. A second later he entered her, filling her, consuming her with his complete being.

He quickened the pace, and she bit her lip, arching her back to meet him thrust for thrust. Her temperature was boiling, rising with each second, so close to crashing over that edge.

"Come with me," he whispered.

And she closed her eyes, releasing her passion and soul to him. He did the same, then collapsed upon her, breathing heavily; his body spent.

"Looks like I won," he mumbled against her ear. "At the end, I got you."

She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck; then noted the seriousness in his eyes. He had her alright. Would have her forever, if he wanted. "Judging from what just took place, I think we've both won." She whispered; her voice light, but deep in meaning just the same. They had both won and there was nothing wrong with that.

**The End.**


End file.
